Who Framed Tip the Mouse
who framed tip the mouse is a movie spoof of who framed roger rabbit Cast *Roger Rabbit - Tip (Tip the Mouse) *Jessica Rabbit - Betty (Tip the Mouse) *Eddie Valiant - Alvaro the Pig (Noah's Ark) *Dr. Boom - Filthy Rich (MLP Friendship is Magic) *Benny - Officer Pete (Doc Mcstuffins) *Mickey Mouse - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Minnie Mouse - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Goofy - hutch (Wallace and Gromit Curse of Were-Rabbit) *Donald Duck - Quacka (The GiggleBellies) *Daisy Duck - Mother Duck (Farm Songs 1 Farm songs 2 Farm songs 3 & Farm songs 4) *Pluto - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bugs Bunny - The White Rabbit (Fishtronaut) *Lola Bunny - The White Female Rabbit with a Red Bow in her Left Ear (Farm songs 1 Farm songs 2 Farm songs 3 & Farm songs 4) *Daffy Duck - Owl (Wanda and The Allien) *Dina Duck - Owl Lilly (Sofia the First) *Porky Pig - Pig (The Carnivore Crisis) *Pinochio - Fico (Doki) *Big Bad Wolf - Whiskers the Fox (Sofia the First) *Woody Woodpecker - Deputy Peck (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Sylvester the Cat - Tom the Cat (Tom & Jerry) *Tweety - Hard Luck Duck (What a Cartoon) *Betty Boop - Thumbelina (Goldie & Bear) *Bozo the Clown - The Clown from the Phineas and Ferb Episode (The CD) (Phineas and Ferb) *Petunia Pig - Olga (The Happets) *The Sun - The Sun from the Wonder Pets Episode (Wonder Pets save the Honey Bears) (Wonder Pets) *The Humming birds - Flit (Pocahontas), Kessie (Winnie The Pooh) & Mia (Sofia the First) *Dolores - Tweak (The Octonauts) *Baby German - The Wicked King (Doc Mcstuffins) *The Three - Mr. Three (Everithing is Rosie) *The Three - Mrs. Three (Everithing is Rosie) *Fifer Pig - Kyle (Home on the Range) *Fiddler Pig - Dillon (Home on the Range) *Practical Pig - Ryan (Home on the Range) *Little Red Hood - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *The Pig - Mr. Pig from the Fishtronaut Episodes (The Laughing Case) and (The Sleep Case) (Fishtronaut) *Ferdinand the Bull - The Bull (Farmyard Symphony) *Mrs. Sheep - Piggie Booboo (Vroomiz) *The Holiday Lambs - The 3 Little Piglets (Vroomiz) *Dumbo - Golliat (Golliat 2) *Tinker Bell - Piña the Fairy (Dora & Friends into the City) *Hen Wen - Tepig (Pokemon) *Hen Wen's Brother - Swinub (Pokemon) *Hen Wen's another Brother - Spoink (Pokemon) *The Lamb - Cardigan (Charlotte's Web) *Danny the Black Lamb - Little Strongheart (MLP Friendship is Magic) *The Angry Bull from "Goofy and The Bull" - Chief Thunderhooves (MLP Friendship is Magic) *The Bull from the Pink Panther Episode "Toro Pink" - Prince Rutherfrod (MLP Friendship is Magic) *The White and Brown Cow - Daisy Jo (MLP Friendship is Magic) *The Black and White Cow - Abigail the Cow (The Fox and the Hound & The Fox and the Hound 2) *The Female Lamb - Lollichop (Peter and the Easter Egg) *Toons - Various Characters Category:Parodies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs